Schwarzes Glas
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles com personagens e situações diversas da série clássica. Parte do desafios de drabbles.
1. Gasolina

**5/4**

**Personagem:** Bryan

**Gênero:** Gen

**Nota:** Estava de bobeira quando a Camaleao mencionou esse desafio de drabbles de Beyblade. Me pareceu uma boa desculpa para voltar a esse fandom e rever Tala, Bryan,Tyson e talvez brincar com alguém que nunca tive a chance. Quem já leu alguma fic minha dessa serie sabe da minha fixação de uni-la a Rammstein, então, obviamente, todos os títulos dessas pequenas reuniões de palavras tem relação com a banda e suas musicas. _It's show time!_

**Gasolina**

"Então, quais suas cantoras favoritas?" a repórter perguntou e sorriu para as câmeras. O desespero era um grito alto e agudo em seus olhos. Ela aceitou cobrir o campeonato Mundial de Beyblade prometendo aos seus diretores algo exclusivo, um novo olhar sobre os blades por trás das laminas e Feras Bits. Quem eram aqueles jovens fora das cuias e estádios. Seria inteligente, incrível, dinâmico e atual!

Começou pelos Demolions Boys.

"Miley Cyrus." Bryan respondeu e sorriu. Um sorriso de Norman Bates.

A curta carta de demissão,escrita com uma letra nervosa e tremula, foi deixada na mesa da direção da emissora.


	2. Modelo

**Personagens:** Tala e Bryan

**Gênero:** Gen

Nota: Uma questão sobre essa coleção de drabbles. Originalmente eu a chamei de _5/4_, titulo de uma faixa instrumental do Rammstein que só foi gravada em 2002, mas quando hospedei a fic, o FFnet retirou a barra do titulo e tive que alterar as pressas para _Schwarzes Glas _(Vidro Negro), musica nunca lançada oficialmente pela banda. A escolha de ambos os títulos para essas drabbles é a idéia de algo que não estava nos planos para chegar ao publico. Essas são minhas primeiras drabbles e passei momentos de doces tormentos para faze-las e espero que as acompanhem durante essa semana. _It's Show Time!_

**Modelo**

"Coisa nenhuma, assim como alguma coisa, acontece em qualquer lugar." Disse o falcão. Ele não lembrava onde ouviu isso.

Tala esperou ao seu lado. Sua expressão não mudou, mas seu olhar se voltou para o prédio que deixavam para trás. Eram os últimos a sair da abadia antes que fosse fechada, demolida e esquecida. Ele queria esquecer.

"Podemos fazer o que quisermos agora. Não importa onde. Concorda?" Seu tom de voz era calmo, mas havia algo que Tala não sabia apontar exatamente o que era. Duvida? Arrependimento?Medo?

"Estaremos juntos" O ruivo diz enquanto caminham para lugar algum. "Em qualquer lugar."


	3. Aleluia

**Personagens:** Boris/Tala

**Gênero:** M

**Nota:** Menção de _noncon_ e sexo com menor de idade. Se isso não é para seu paladar, volte uma casa. Ou volte amanha. _I'ts show time!_

**Aleluia**

Sua pele pálida transpira contra minha. Ele desistiu de se afastar a muito tempo e agora esta imóvel e dócil, enquanto o abraço apertado contra mim.

Tala não olha para mim. O olhar duro e frio fixo num ponto a sua frente, além da humilhação e dor . Ele tem cheiro de folhas secas e inverno.

Me levanto e vou para o banho. Reunião com acionistas. Relatórios com Voltaire em seguida. Tenho que cancelar o jantar.

Quando saio, o ruivo já partiu.

Me visto, escolho os sapatos. As abotoadoras foram um presente.

Quando saio, não esqueço de trancar a porta.


	4. Rosa

**Personagens:** Kai e Tyson

**Gênero:** Gen

**Nota:** Por mais que ame escrever com os Demolition, Kai e Tyson foram meu primeiro casal da série. Seria tremendamente injusto não dedicar 100 palavras a eles. _It's show time!_

**Rosa**

"Qual deles é da sua mãe?" Tyson perguntou enquanto olhava para as lápides sem nomes e de datas apagadas.

"Eu não sei" Kai respondeu. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar o bater duro e desconfortável de seu coração contra o peito. Engoliu em seco enquanto limpava a neve de uma lápide caída e que começava e ser coberta pelo mato.

Tyson passava os dedos nos números esculpidos de outra placa de concreto. Mudou as flores que trouxe de braço e voltou para onde o outro garoto estava.

"Então teremos que comprar mais flores. Uma para cada."

Kai fechou os olhos. E sorriu.


	5. Homem

**Personagens:** Tala, Bryan, Spencer e Boris

**Gênero:** Gen

**Nota:** Uma das minhas sequências favoritas na série: Demolitions Boys vão à forra contra Boris. E Falhando. _It's show time!_

**Homem **

Fazia o que? Três anos? Mais? Menos? Eles não tinham a mínima idéia.

Dizem que a primeira coisa que esquecemos de uma pessoa é a voz. Isso, Tala pensa enquanto se vira e encara Boris, é uma mentira.

Ele nunca esqueceu a fala baixa, controlada ou o riso de escárnio daquele velho filho da puta. Parece que não se passou um único dia e as lembranças queimam, formigam sobre sua pele, ameaçam escorrer de seus olhos como lagrimas.

Bryan e Spencer estão ao seu lado. As memórias não os deixaram e os trouxeram aqui.

Era hora da ajuste de contas.

* * *

**PS:** Obrigada ao Jimmy por me avisar que havia postado o capitulo errado. Valeu pelo toque!


	6. Agora eu te vejo

**Personagem:** Ming Ming

**Gênero:** Gen

**Nota:** Confesso que possuo uma grande antipatia pelas personagens femininas de Beyblade. Ming Ming é a única que possuo um pequeno grau de estranha afeição. E por essa e outras razões aqui está minha homenagem a ela._ It's show time!_

**Agora eu te vejo**

Ela a viu pela primeira vez num reflexo na janela do quarto.

Não era como olhar para o próprio reflexo, Ming Ming comentou com sua mãe, porque ela não é eu.

E era verdade.

Aquela a sua frente no espelho tinha as palavras que lhe faltava, os sonhos que não tinha, a força que queria.

Elas partilhavam o nome e o coração. Poderiam ser amigas, irmãs.

"Eu quero que você esteja sempre comigo." Ming pediu uma vez.

"Eu estarei." Respondeu a outra garota, tocando a superfície fria do espelho.

"Para sempre?" Insistiu.

"Sempre." E Ming sabia que ela não mentia.


	7. Despido

**Personagens:** Tala e Bryan

**Gênero:** Boa pergunta

**Nota:** Sempre quis escrever sobre asfixiofilia (ou a prática onde é reduzida intencionalmente a emissão de oxigênio para o cérebro durante uma estimulação sexual com o intuito de aumentar o prazer do orgasmo, nas palavras da Wikipédia) e aqui há uma menção a isso. Caso não goste, corra Forest, corra. Bem, meninos e meninas, chegamos ao fim a semana de drabbles. Espero que tenha sido divertido para vocês assim como foi legal juntar novamente um desenho feito para crianças com musicas de uma banda alemã de rock industrial que adora temas nada cristãos. Até a próxima e _it's show time!_

**Despido**

"Você não parece surpreso." Tala comenta casualmente. Sua garganta dói e sua voz soa ferida e baixa.

Bryan ri baixo enquanto pega outro lenço de papel para limpar o sêmen em seu peito e estômago.

"Cara, a gente cresceu numa merda de abadia cujo tutor e treinador era um maluco com fetiche por mascaras bizarras que gostava de implantar eletrodos na sua cabeça. Isso mexe com qualquer um. Eu já imaginava que ate o nosso sexo seria fodido."

Tala olha preguiçosamente para o teto, enquanto passa a mão no próprio pescoço, ainda sentindo o aperto do parceiro em seus pescoço.


End file.
